Strength Within
by Tracey3
Summary: Nami is thrown into what could be described as complete insanity when she is in a car crash. Now in a world that isn't supposed to be real, how will she survive? How will she get home?
1. Prologue

**Strength Within**

-Prologue-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters Tolkien created. Anyone else is mine.

**A/N:** Yes, one of those 'Person goes into book!' sort of story…but, hey, I'm trying to make it readable. R/R if you want, I'd appreciate it.

~~

                It was late one summers evening that Nami was lazily sprawled out on the mahogany wood porch steps of her boyfriend's. Her head was placed very neatly in his lap, and she was content to just stare up at the stars from her viewpoint at the top of the stairs and allow Chris to stroke her hair. They had started to sit outside a lot, sometimes talking, sometimes not. They had started the night talking, but all topics had been exhausted and finally they had turned to the silent yet comforting moment of cuddling against each other. She glanced at him briefly when he moved a little, taking the sight of him in.

                He was a very fair looking guy, not because he wanted to, but his face was almost baby-like. In fact, if not for the couple of scars on it, he could almost be described as delicate. He looked down at her and gave a half smile – his smiles always made her want to laugh because of it's lopsidedness – and leaned down to kiss her on the nose. She batted his face away after he had done so, playfully almost, and he laughed.

                "What are you looking at, anyway, Na?"

                "Nothing really." She answered with a smirk, sitting up finally. Her neck instantly stiffened and she winced, rubbing the sore spot. She probably had been hitting a nerve in that position all night. She swung her legs around, placing her feet firmly on the first step down. She fixed the cuffs of her pants – how had they rolled up? – and stretched. She pressed her palms against the wood paneling and leaned back, putting all her weight on her arms.

                "Nothing, huh? Looked like you were gazing longingly at my face. Didn't know I was so cute."

                She snorted, shaking her head. Chris always was full of himself, at least joking-wise. She hardly knew how they had ended up starting dating, with her being so quiet around people. He was like her polar opposite. In fact, if he hadn't smashed into her that one day on his skateboard, they would have never even crossed paths. She did not answer him and looked back at the sky, where millions of stars doted the sky. It was a beautiful sight, but around where they lived it was always dark enough to have such a celestial showing. They lived in a nice part of California, one away from LA and all the lights and excitement, and she was actually content to a life of calmness.

                She had the beach and she had her friends and her ambition in life, and that was all she needed. She liked middle class suburbia, unlike half her friends who dragged her to the more exciting cities of her state more often then she would like. The only good thing about that situation was that she had more things to draw, but past that – she wasn't very fond of it. At least Chris didn't force her to go to those places, unlike her friend Emma. He was content enough to go to skate parks around their neighborhood when she was around, and was more then happy to go to the shore for some water fun.

                "I'm hot." Chris spoke again, blowing out a sigh. It wasn't bad at all outside, and it never really was, at least where they lived. He gave a cheeky smile, which was even more hilarious then usual because it lit up his face, almost making him look comical. "Literally and figuratively, of course."

                "Of course." She replied sardonically, ruffling his black hair. He didn't have long hair, but it was spiked – and when she messed with it, it looked horrible. He swatted at her hand before she did any major damage and grumbled.

                "Aw, c'mon! I don't mess with your hair like that!" he complained.

                "That's because you know I could care less." She replied, grinning. Which was true, she didn't. She loved messing with her hair. The messy look was a look, after all. At that moment though, her hair was tied into pigtails – very J-pop like – because her sister kept saying she was Asian and she needed to start acting like it. Apparently, Asians wore their hair like that. She had tried to explain to her very American sister that Asian teenagers weren't very much like the ones on the Korean channel they got on their TV, but she wouldn't hear of it. Not that she would know for sure, because she had only been in Japan for about four years of her life before she was adopted by her new family.

                She just hoped the girls weren't liked that, because then she would have to be ashamed of her race. She tugged at each of them, freeing her hair from their bindings and smoothed it out with a quick flick of her hand. She stretched again, yawning.

                "How long have we been out here, anyway?" he asked, looking around. They had come out to see the sun set and hadn't left since. She looked at her watch and saw it was eleven at night. She had sworn to her mom she would be back before midnight. She scowled, knowing she should leave, as his home was a half hour away from her own. She didn't really mind that her mother gave her curfew, but she hated driving at night.

                "It's eleven. Guess I should start getting back home now."

                "Ya have to?"

                Nami stood up, brushing a stray hair from her face. He stood up too, frowning, his face almost forming a pout.

                "You know my parents, Chris."

                "Yes yes, home before twelve." He said, mimicking her mother. She laughed and leaned into him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, and then suddenly picked her up, causing her to squeal loud enough to wake up the neighbors. She clamped her hands around his neck, clinging to him in fear he might drop her down the stairs. He didn't – he probably picked up boxes heavier then she at her job. She was only a hundred ten, after all. He carried her down the stairs, chuckling as she wiggled to free herself. She finally let her down at the foot of her car, and she mock shoved him.

                "You're an ass sometimes, you know that?"

                "You love me for it." He teased. They shared a short kiss, because if she got any deeper she may not have left for another couple of minutes.

                "I'll call you when I get home."

                He gave a wave, watching as she went into her old car. It was as beat up as they came, but it was the most she could afford to keep. She sat down, buckling her seatbelt. She gave one last wave to her boyfriend before starting the car and driving off. The road to her home was made easier through the back roads, which she knew like the back of her hand. She turned off onto the first road she came upon; her car eloped by the trees that surrounded Chris' house. She silently cursed his parents' decision to live in a place so far away from her. She sighed, sitting back in her seat, yawning. The lack of sleep she had been going through was really getting to her. She suddenly became aware of how bad her car smelt, and then remembered how she had been meaning to clean it out. It was so dirty that she had no idea what exactly was IN the car. Thrown wrappers and clothes and books were tossed on the ground, on the seats, precariously on the dashboard…all her friends and family. She really needed to get some neater people to chauffer.

                Books. She stopped the car abruptly at the side of the road, flicking the light on. Had she forgotten the book? She had asked Chris to lend her the third book in a series she had been reading for her English class. She had read all of them already, but needed to be refreshed to write an analysis of it. She didn't have the third book, on the account of her sister's boyfriend's dog ripping it to shreds. She moved around some things, but found no sign of the book in question. She would have to go back. She started her car and did a K-Turn, driving back toward the home.

                She sighed – she was definitely going to be late. She needed that book, though. She glanced around, hoping maybe she missed it. What she did miss was the fact a car was coming down the road, toward her. She jerked up when she saw the headlights blinding her, and swerved to the left to get out of the way. Her car couldn't take such a jolt, and she realized her breaks were lost when she went into the grass at a very quick speed. She bounced as her car hit rocks and grass and mud, until she finally saw that her car was about to slam into a tree. She grabbed the when and tried to turn but it was too late. Her last memory was the feeling of impact and the sound of crushing steel. The whole world went black as she went unconscious.

                The first thing she could recall was waking up, though her eyes didn't seem to cooperate with her brain's commands. She felt two variations of warmth – one was the sun, which was shining directly on her, it felt. The other was a bit more terrifying – it was warm and on her body. She tasted it when she took a breath. Blood. She felt as though she was covered in blood. She had no energy to move. Her ears seemed to be picking up a strange noise, very faint and almost buzzing sounding, which seemed to be garbled voice. The only thing she could make out was "Help!"

                She felt something touch her again, flesh – a hand upon her skin. Then she blacked out again.

**TBC…******


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the characters Tolkien created.

**A/N:** Now the story starts switching POVs.

~~

**Merry's POV**

                "Is she awake yet, Merry?"

                Meriadoc Brandybuck's head shot up, the echoing noise surprising him out of sleep. He had dozed off in a wooden chair he sat in, it seemed. He blinks a couple times, then rubbed them, trying to make it so his eyesight wasn't blurry anymore. He had fallen asleep in his papers that he had been working on, that his father had asked him to do. He yawned loudly, rubbing his curls sleepily. His eyes drifted to his young cousin, whom's infectious energy made Merry almost wake up immediately. Merry had heard Pippin ask a question, but hadn't perceived what was being asked.

                "What's that, Pip?"

                "Is she awake yet?" he asked and tapped his foot. The impetuous imp of a Took walked over, finally greeting his cousin properly by wrapping his arms around his neck in a greeting hug.

                "I haven't checked her since I sat down here for second breakfast." He replied, hugging Peregrin back almost instinctively. He put his cousin at an arm's length when he remembered what he had sent Pippin out to do. "Pippin, you fetched Frodo, did you not?"

                "Of course, cousin." He bobbed his head yes, beaming proudly. "An' I didn't even get into Mister Samwise's garden."

                Merry gave a smirk, understanding Pippin's pride. Samwise did not particularly like the young Took, mostly because of his behavior that he once heard Sam tell his Gaffer was 'not unlike a wild animal on the charge', and Merry was always inclined to believe. Granted, he did not stay out of trouble all the time himself, but he was still better then Pippin when it came to being good. Of course, such a thing was expected as Merry WAS technically older then his cousin, even If by an unknowing eye they could have been twins. They certainly were around each other enough to at least warrant them brothers.

                "Then where is he?" he questioned before swatting Pippin's hand away from the loaf of bread on the table.

                Pippin scowled a bit, withdrawing his hand. "He and Mister Gandalf had to stay back for a while. Mister Gandalf told me to run ahead and tell you to make up a room for them tonight."

                "Gandalf!" Merry exclaimed.

                "Yes. He and Frodo are helping with the party." He eyed the bread again. "Can I have some, Merry? I'm hungry!"

                Merry sighed, pushing the bread toward him. He grabbed a slice and started nibbling on it as though he hadn't eaten in days, which was definitely impossible. If he knew Pippin, the boy probably ate whatever Sam made for Frodo and Bilbo before getting thrown out for being a food hog. He moved the bread away before Pippin could take any more. He had given Pippin plenty of food for the short trip to Bag End and did not want to get in trouble for allowing Pippin to exhaust their food supply.

                "When did Frodo say he was going to leave?" Merry asked as he absently closed the book of papers that was in front of him.

                "He said he would leave very soon, as soon as they finished up what they were doing. They looked almost done, so I'm guessin' they left a bit after me." He finished the bread, wiping his face with his slightly grubby arm, which rid his face of crumbs but added a slight streak of dirt. "Can I see the girl? You wouldn't let me before."

                Merry paused, thinking about it. He had to check on her anyway, as he had been doing for the last four days. Pippin and he had found her lying in a patch of grass, her body pretty bloodied and bruised up and unconscious. At first he had trouble even figuring out what it was, because she was so short – not short enough to be a hobbit, not tall enough to be of the Big People. He and Pippin carried her all the way to Brandy Hall, which wasn't easy as, even though she was shorter, she was still heavy. His mother helped him bandage her up, and since then, she had been out. It was even less easy taking care of her. He worried she may not ever come out of whatever she was in.

                "Alright, come on." He pushed his seat in and motioned Pippin to follow.

                They walked through a couple hallways – Brandy Hall was quite a large smial, of course – and stopped in front of one door. He slowly opened the door, stepping in. She was still lying there, breathing in and out softly. As they approached, he winced at all the bandages on her. Her forehead had had a huge gash on it that got bandaged pretty quickly when she was brought in. That was her worst injury by far, as all the other cuts were visible but smaller. Her biggest bruise was around her left eye. Merry could not even speculate what happened to her.

                "What is she?"

                The voice startled Merry – he nearly forgot Pippin was standing there. He shook his head, understanding the question.

                "One of the Big Folk, I suppose. Only smaller. I imagined them bigger, didn't you?"

                "M'sister always told me they were so big they could step on me and squash me like a bug." He explained, shuddering. He smirked – most likely Pimpernel had said that.

                "Well, not that tall." He chuckled. Pippin shuddered again for good measure. "It's a bit sad. I wonder what happened to her…"

                "She was pretty beaten up." Pippin added, leaning over to peer at her closely. Merry turned and walked toward the table, where there were extra cloths and herbal paste that made up her bandages. He took them and walked back, pulling a chair up next to her bedside.

                "Since you're here, I need you to pick up her head. I need to change her bandages."

                Pippin nodded mutely, almost seeming excited to help out. He walked to the other side of Merry, leaning over to delicately pick up her head. Merry went to work unrolling the old bandages from her head wound. He winced again at the sight of the lesion on her head. As he got the new bandage ready to put it on when Pippin made a little squeak. Merry looked up, surprised.

                "She moved!"

                Merry looked down at the girl and saw no movement. He sighed, his hopes dashed. He was actually pulling for her to come out, if only to find out how she got to how she became.

                "Just your imagination, Pip. Keep her still."

                He went to go back to work, but something that definitely wasn't imagination made him jump. A very soft, nearly inaudible groan came from her lips. His head snapped up and Pippin was so startled he actually let her head fall to the pillow before jumping back. Merry stood up, peering down as he did. She was moving. Much more then she had since they found her and she came to for a few seconds. Suddenly her eyes slid open, slowly, and Merry only stared, wide mouthed. Pippin must have run over to hide behind Merry, as he felt Pippin's hand grasping his shirtsleeve.

                "Urgh." The girl moaned, blinking rapidly.

                "Dear me, she's awake!" Merry exclaimed under his breath. He dared to take another step toward her. Her eyes seemed to focus on him and blinked a few more times – she had to be groggy from sleep. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

                "Ngh…" she groaned, putting her hand to her head. She stopped on the cut, seemed to feel it as if she wanted to know what it was.

                "You've been out for days, m'lady."

                Finally a coherent sentence came from her mouth. "…Where am I?"

                "You're in Brandy Hall! Merry and I brought you here!" Pippin quipped in, his voice showing his excitement.

                "Brandy…Hall?" she repeated. She slowly pushed herself up on her arm, putting her head in her hand again as a headache came to her.

                "Yes. We found you in the forest…why were you there?"

                "Forest?" she asked, confused. She seemed to finally truly look toward them and her eyes widened. "W…what are you?!"

                She actually seemed frightened, which, if it was any other situation, Merry could laugh at – one of the Big People afraid of Shire-folk? "We're hobbits, Lady. We found you in our forests."

                "Hob…bits?" she repeated. Had she lost her memory? Merry bit his lip. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on her, and she only got more afraid. "Hobbits? You're a hobbit?"

                "Aye." He confirmed. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck – this is my cousin Peregrin Took." He motioned toward the Took behind him. "Are you alright now, Lady?"

                She seemed visibly green. "…Merry and Pippin?"

                They both looked at her, shocked. Pippin was the first to speak. "How'd you know that?"

                The girl regarded them with fearful eyes. "I…"

                "Hello there, is anyone about?"

                The voice caused all of them to look at the door. It took Merry a second to realize who it was. He gave another glance at the strange girl before turning back to the door. "Gandalf, in here!"

                Creaking of wood sounded and soon the door opened, and with it came the sight of the elderly man who was bent over double trying to walk through the halls, which was to be expected considering the ceiling was built for people that never reached even close to Gandalf's size. He ducked down even lower to get through the door and then went back to his regular stooping position. Gandalf always had an odd regal presence to him that caused Merry to stand up straighter and actually care of his appearance, especially when he came with news such as the one he visited for at that moment. Merry turned to see the girl had shrunk herself against the wall and drew the covers up to her chin, which in turn uncovered her legs that were still clothed in the strange clothing that she had been found in. She was quivering; looking like a scared animal caught in a corner by a predator, and his heart nearly broke for her. He had forgotten all sense in greeting a person who was probably feeling very alarmed at the moment in waking up in a strange place.

                "So she has awoken." Gandalf said, his eyes following Merry's gaze. Pippin nodded in answer to the question as he moved aside to let Gandalf through. The wizard sat down in the chair Merry had sat in, nudging aside the bandages that lay on the ground next to it. He leaned over, peering at the girl, who had dared to look toward him with wide eyes. "M'lady, you do not need to fear. You are of good company." He glanced toward the two hobbits again. "Merry, take Pippin and fetch her some food. Frodo will be in any minute and he will help you. I must speak with this girl."

                Merry nodded, and took Pippin lightly by the arm to lead him out. He resisted at first, but finally reluctantly followed. Merry shut the door behind Pippin. Pippin immediately spoke up, but very quietly.

                "How'd she know our names, Merry? Our nicknames?"

                Merry did not know the answer to that, and merely shrugged. "Maybe she's heard of us? Folk talk about how we cause trouble."

                "You think it would be told to one of her kind?" he asked as he fell in step with Merry, who had started to walk to grab the food Gandalf requested.

                "No." he admitted. "If you ask me, Pip, something's real peculiar about her, and I think Gandalf sees that too. That's why he sent us out so he can talk to her."

                "What are you two whispering about?"

                Merry knew the voice instantly, and smiled warmly as he turned to see a pleasant looking Frodo Baggins standing in their presence, his cheeks red from what Merry guessed from all the walking outside. He hadn't seen his cousin in a good while – well, at least a longer period of time then usual – and that was attributed to all the fuss over Bilbo's birthday. They hugged in greeting, and Frodo reciprocated that smile Merry was flashing him.

                "Frodo, it is very good to see you again!"

                "It's been a while, my dear friend. I hear you found a girl that seemed to have come from nowhere?"

                "Yes. Gandalf is looking at her now. She has just awoken." Merry nodded.

                "She woke up? Well that is good news! Did she tell you where she has come from?"

                They had begun walking again, Merry and Frodo in front, Pippin tagging along behind. "…Not really. She was quite disturbed. And an odd event happened…I only introduced ourselves by our proper names, and she goes and calls us 'Merry and Pippin'."

                "And you did not inquire further?"

                "Gandalf came then, and sent us away. To speak to her, he says. Perhaps he will find out for us."

                "If anyone can, Gandalf will. At least she is okay. From how Pippin spoke of her, she was in a bad way for a bit."

                "'Till Merry bandaged her up right and proper! He knows a lot more then me when it comes to such things!" Pippin voiced, and Merry almost blushed at the praise. 

                "It was nothing." He spoke modestly. "Merely cleaned the would and wrapped it in cloth. I've done it dozens of times for you, Pippin."

                "Your help probably speeded up the healing process, though, so do not be so modest cousin." Frodo patted Merry on the back and he chuckled, turning a bit red in the cheeks.

                "What do Big Folk eat, anyway?" Merry asked as they entered the pantry where all the food was kept. The three hobbits looked at each other and collectively shrugged.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any character Tolkien made up. I'm respectfully using them, hopefully. *bows*

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far! :)

~~

**Nami's POV**

                She had woken up in a strange place, on a not so very comfortable bed, and found two little people staring at her in shock. It took all her might not to scream, because she was instantly scared out of her wits at this new development. She didn't remember anything that happened besides seeing the tree coming right towards her in the car. She didn't remember being taken by little people. She couldn't imagine where she was. At first, she almost hoped it was just her groggy eyes playing wicked tricks on her…but as they cleared, they just became all the more apparent she had been thrown into a Twilight Zone situation.

                She had been abruptly dropped, and felt her head hit against what she guessed was a pillow of some sorts. She blinked a few more times and groaned a bit as her senses came back to her. She felt a throbbing pain in her head, and moved her hand so it felt the area that it hurt. Her fingers touched a hard scab, which she guessed was some kind of cut. That explained at least the headache she was having.

                "You've been out for days, m'lady."

                The voice seemed very far away, yet she knew one of the little people had to have said it. She looked at them, her eyes focusing finally, and managed to squeak out a question about her surroundings. She didn't expect what they told her. Brandy Hall? She had never heard of the place, or at least did not consciously click it with what it was at first. However, when she heard them introduce themselves as hobbits, she almost felt faint, because she knew THAT word. Knew it from a book, from a book that was not supposed to be real – and these people were introducing themselves as characters that weren't supposed to be real? And it clicked then, why the name of 'Brandy Hall' sounded so familiar, and why there was a growing fear in her stomach that there was something big happening that she could not comprehend in her current state of mind, or even in her most aware state. She studied the 'hobbits' before her, scanning them quickly with wide eyes.

                They were both short, obviously, with wild curls and old styled clothing. One was shorter then the other, with the taller one looking older, but only slightly. The younger one seemed to mirror her wide eyes as he sort of held onto the taller one's sleeve. She could have laughed if she wasn't terrified – she was hardly a very menacing presence, being only a little taller than the taller one of the duo. She had about a million questions running through her mind, but could not seem to remember how to speak, and whatever came out her mouth was broken and definitely was random blurts of a sentence. It wasn't until they introduced themselves by name, however, that she really felt her mind seize with panic.

                Merry and Pippin. It wasn't possible, and if she remembered how to use her arms, she probably would have pinched herself to check if she wasn't having some kind of insane dream. But she knew that her body felt pain without her inflicting any on her arm, from the way her body ached everywhere from the injuries that it was sustaining. It wasn't a dream…or if it was, it was a pretty impossible one. It was said that you couldn't feel pain in dreams, but it was also impossible that she was in a fantasy book written way before she was even _born_. That was just ludicrous. There had to be a rational explanation for it, even if she couldn't figure it out herself. She was found in a forest, they had told her. But how did she get there? How did she suddenly end up in this insane world?

                "…Merry and Pippin?" Though it came out as a question, she really was saying it as a way to repeat it out loud, as if it would make more sense verbalized. It didn't – in fact, it only caused the ones standing in front of her to be alarmed at the knowledge she shouldn't have. Merry looked as though he wanted to question it, but an elderly voice cut him off.

                She felt herself shrink against the hard wall, pulling up the blanket that was put on her to her chin, even though her lower legs went uncovered.  Suddenly the door opened and she saw a huge old-looking man ambling in, nearly bumping his head on the doorframe as he did. He was definitely a good deal taller then her, and instantly her mind attributed him to the name 'Gandalf', one because he looked like the elderly wizard she had read about, and never mind the fact she dimly heard one of them call him that. His presence was frightening until he laid eyes on her, and even though she still feared, she almost felt a little safer in the insanity that was her current position. His eyes seemed to speak of untold wisdom. Which, of course, wasn't surprising – after all, in the book, he was pretty much the most intelligent of the group.

                He told Merry and Pippin to leave, but only after assuring her that she was going to be alright, that no one wished to hurt her. She knew no one would, that wasn't the point – this was what she wanted to scream. She said nothing instead, still at a loss of control of voice. She watched the hobbits leave, and she was alone with this Gandalf character, staring at her intently with eyes that seemed to pierce right through her soul. And he smiled – very kindly, and his face seemed to light up – it was a reassuring smile, and she did feel reassured to a point. She still was no happier being in the company of any of them, and almost felt like she was going insane just dreaming – or whatever she was doing – about them.

                "How are you feeling, m'lady?"

                Horrible, terrible, scared to death – those were a couple of good words that came to her mind. "Bad."

                It summed it up pretty nicely.

                "Do you hurt?"

                "A little." She answered, and was being truthful. The pain was subsiding a little, and she felt almost to normal in terms of alertness.

                He seemed to study her with expert eyes. "…Who are you?"

                It was a question that was said in a way that she knew he was not just asking for a name, but an explanation. An explanation of why she looked strange, and why she dressed strange, and why she appeared so strangely. And she was inclined to tell him, because she knew him to be so wise. Perhaps he would know what to do, her brain reasoned. Maybe he could find her way back home.

                "I don't know how I got here." She blurted out. "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm real. This world is just a fictional book, and you're a fictional character, and there's no such things as hobbits and elves and ents and whatever else that book told of!"

                Gandalf seemed surprised at her outburst, and she felt herself shaking again, more because of the emotion that had come out with her declaration. She hadn't meant it to come out as it did, but she was frustrated at how little she understood of the situation. Silence fell between them for precious moments, before the wizard finally dared to speak. "What do you speak of, lady? What do you mean?"

                "You aren't real. None of this. This is a…book. Middle Earth. This man – Tolkien – he made it. He created this world for books he wrote. And I have no idea how I got here, but I want to get back home!" she exclaimed.

                "…A book?" he repeated, seeming to try to comprehend what she was saying. "These are strange claims you make."

                "It's true." She insisted. "Look, see? I know what's going to happen. You're going to find out that Bilbo Baggins has the One Ring, which controls all other rings of power, and then Frodo's going to take it with Sam and Merry and Pippin, and…" She paused, faltering. "See? I know it all."

                Gandalf seemed even more surprised, and even stood up. She silenced. "…You know of the ring?"

                "There's a three part book series on it." She confirmed. "I read them all."

                "…I see." Gandalf sat down again, seeming to think. "This is simply amazing news. If you did not know so much, I'd likely not even believe you. You come from another world, then?"

                "Yes." She answered. "And I want to go home."

                Gandalf pursed his lips, again going into thought. He sighed at length, probably not coming up with a solution anymore then she was. "…I do not know where you come from, m'lady, but I know you speak the truth by the quiver of your voice and the truth shining in your eyes. I am afraid I have no more answers then you do, however, and it pains me to say so. Until I do, I must ask you keep this information you have a guarded secret – do not even tell it to I. If what you say is true, any alterations of the path that is spoken of in this book may destroy the end result completely. Do you understand?"

                "Yes." She nodded. "I understand."

                "Good." He said, standing again. "I promise you now, if there is a way to get you home, I shall find it. For now, try to relax. It will not help being fearful the entire time you are here. I shall leave you in the hobbits' care – Frodo and I will have to leave soon, to continue helping with the party – I'm sure you know of it?" She nodded. "Yes…Meriadoc and Peregrin will take care of you until I can find time to get more information. Even though they seem a bit bumbling at times, they have good hearts. I will see to it that they make sure you are comfortable for the time being."

                As if by magic, the door slowly opened and in popped a meek-looking Merry, holding a tray of food in hand. The tray had a massive amount of food on it, piled up, and the poor fellow could barely hold it. He only offered a weak, nervous smile as he walked over.

                "I didn't know what Big Folk ate." He explained to Gandalf. "So me and Pippin took our favorites. Beggin' your pardon, m'lady, but do you like any of this?"

                It smelled delicious, and it was only then she realized her stomach was growling and her throat was extremely parched. He placed it on the bed, carefully, and looked at her expectantly.

                "I must talk to Frodo for a moment. Will you watch her, Master Brandybuck?"

                "If you wish, sir." He nodded, and she watched as the wizard left, closing the door behind him. She wasn't sure he had purposely left her with the hobbit so she had a chance to make friends. She would take the chance, regardless. He sat down and watched as she gingerly took a random piece of food. It looked like bread, so she figured it was the safest to eat. She took a bite and instantly tasted the sweet stickiness to it, and her taste buds woke up instantly. It was the most delicious thing she had tasted in a long time, and she ate the rest in seconds, almost feeling it give her strength she didn't have before.

                "What's your name?"

                She nearly forgot about the Brandybuck. She put down the drink – which was water – she was holding and gulped down the remaining liquid. "Nami." She finally replied, a bit shyly.

                "Nami?" Merry repeated, seeming to try it on his tongue. "…You are of the Big Folk, right?"

                "Big Folk?" she asked, than she remembered that hobbits called humans that. "Y-Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

                "You're kind of short." He explained bluntly.

                "I get that a lot." She mumbled before biting into an apple.

                "I don't think I imagined Big People like you." He continued. "And not just because of height."

                She put down the apple, glancing at him. She managed a half-hearted smile. "I'm an oddball of men, honestly. I wouldn't use me as an example of all 'Big Folk'."

                "Oh." He nodded. "Is everything good, Lady Nami?"

                "Just Nami." She corrected. "Or Na. And yes, it's delicious." She looked down, shyly. "I just wanted to…thank you for helping me, before. Gandalf told me what you did. I am eternally grateful."

                "I could never leave someone in trouble if I can help." He spoke. "It was nothing at all. I'm glad you're alright. But begging you pardon, miss, but what happened to you that you were in our woods, bloodied and battered as though in an unseen war?"

                She hadn't thought of an excuse for that yet. She decided to play dumb nearly instantly. "…I do not know. I don't remember anything but my name and my age. It is a…bother." The most pathetic excuse ever, perhaps, but Merry bought it. His face instantly turned to concern.

                "Oh no! That's terrible news! That gash on your head must have caused it!" he exclaimed. "I am sorry, La…Nami."

                She smiled at how he corrected himself so quickly. Merry was not all so bad. "It's alright. It's not as bad. I still know my name…"

                "Is Gandalf going to help you remember?" he inquired.

                "I hope so." She replied. "…I really do." She sighed wistfully, chewing on a food that sort of tasted like a mixture of a sticky bun and a grape jelly sandwich.

                Merry looked as though he was going to speak again, but suddenly Pippin came barreling through the door, causing both to jump in surprise. He stopped short by Merry, peering at Nami with cautious curiosity, and Nami was reminded of her cat's one kitten who would survey things from her mother's side before going to cause trouble. Nami knew of the strong bond between the cousins that the book described, but seeing it up close, she actually smiled – it was an adorablesight to see. Pippin glanced at Merry, playing with his scarf idly. Merry nodded, very slightly – she hardly noticed it – and Pippin instantly sprung back into his usual actions, smiling real wide as he did.

                "'Lo there, miss! I'm Pippin, but you'd be knowing that already, right?" he asked, cheerfully, and Nami actually giggled.

                "This is a younger relation of mine." Merry spoke up, pushing Pippin forward. He squeaked, and then giggled. "He helped me get you here."

                "Me and Merry were real worried about you."

                "Naturally." He nodded. "We don't have many things other than hobbits visiting The Shire, 'sides Gandalf, who always visits Mister Bilbo. An' Bilbo always tells stories of how he ventured out in the world, even is writing a book about it, I hear."

                "And he's having a big party for his birthday soon." Pippin nodded. "Should be quite fun – won't you join us?"

                "Pippin, she may not even be staying that long." Merry informed him.

                "Actually, Gandalf has told me he will be putting me in your care – both of you." She added it just to see Pippin smile, because when he did his whole face brightened up and it made Nami feel a little better. He did smile, and inwardly she laughed at it.

                "Oh! That is news!"

                "So will you come?" Pippin asked, hopefully. "Oh, it is to be much fun, indeed! And it's also Frodo's birthday too, and he's even here now – he'll surely invite you along!"

                Frodo. Frodo Baggins. She wanted to get up and meet this hobbit, to see the person who would soon hold the ring, who would one day have his mind messed with and his finger bitten off. She pitied him, and he would never understand why until it was too late. She couldn't tell him about the hardships he would endure, or the consequences of his choosing at Rivendell to become the ring bearer. She dared to brush away the blanket to slide to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the wooden floorboards. She touched her hand to the wound on her head again and winced.

                "I should bandage that for you." He said it carefully, slowly, as if he was afraid she would snap back to the wall. She wondered if she was coming off as that jittery.

                "If you want." She said, leaning forward. Merry picked up the bandages from the floor and the bowl of herbal balm.

                "Hold this, Pip." He handed his cousin the bowl, and stuck his fingers in the slightly thick substance. She could smell the strong scent of it and even felt her eyes water a little. "This might sting a bit."

                He dabbed it against her wound, and instantly pain shot up and she shrank back, biting her lip so she didn't cry out. It burned horribly. Her eyes watered even more as she felt the stinging slowly diminishing. Merry gave her a sympathetic look.

                "Jeez, what the heck is that stuff?" she complained.

                "A herbal mix that is said to cure wounds." He explained as she slid back into her original position. She bent her head down so he could bandage her head.

                Once it was tied against her head, he backed up and she looked toward the two. Finally she stood up, her knees a bit wobbly at first, but soon she gained her balance. She was obviously taller then the hobbits, perhaps by a couple inches. She was almost glad she was shorter when she was in such a situation. She looked down at herself and saw her clothes were torn and ripped in different spots, but all and all she was all together and fine.

                "Pearl is coming soon." Pippin spoke up, noting her disdained glance at her current outfit. "I sent word for her to make a dress for someone of your height."

                "I hope you do not mind staying in those clothes until then." Merry added, sounding apologetic. "We have no clothing short of Gandalf's robes themselves that will fit you."

                "Oh, don't worry about it. Here, I can make them wearable." She dismissed. "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

                "Of course." Merry nodded, tugging Pippin. "Come on, Pippin. Let's go see if your family has arrived yet."

                Pippin made no fuss and walked out with his older cousin. Merry closed the door behind him as he left.

                She pulled off the ragged shirt, deciding what to do. She tore off the sleeves first, as they were basically just holding onto a thread anyway. Without any thread, she could do nothing else with the shirt and threw it back on. She tore off the bottom half of her pants without taking them off – they were also about to come off anyway. The outfit would do until this mentioned dress came. It was the first time it was quiet, and she started thinking. She was lost in a world that wasn't supposed to be real. She didn't know how she got there, or why. She especially didn't know what she was going to do. She knew the history of this world. She knew how she was going to be thrown into it if she didn't get out of there soon.

                She stood up, walking to the door. She leaned down as she exited the room and entered the hallway, where there was more room to stand. Merry was nowhere to be found. Glancing up and down the long stretch, she found no sign of life. Her eyes fell upon the various decorations that dotted it. The closest was a vase, brown in color and decorated with beautiful depictions of flowers that looked almost identical to the flowers sticking out of the top. It was a lovely bouquet, reds and whites and yellows meshing together in one colorful bundle.  She could smell the flowers' sweet scent when she got closer to examine them. She reached out and touched one of the flowers. The petal she felt was soft and fuzzy to the touch. She could feel it. It reminded her yet again that she was not dreaming, that she was standing in a smial surrounded by book characters. She sighed; as amazing as it all was, she really wanted to get out of there…before it all started.

                She didn't want to think about being in this world when the war started.

**TBC…**


End file.
